GoTro
GoTro is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph from the moon of Galvan Prime, Galvan B in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance GoTro is a short, broad Galvanic Mechamorph. His body is mint green while his head, arms, and legs are a very dark blue. The stripes on his head, arms, and legs are neon green. He wears a plumber suit that covers his legs to his chest. GoTro Ch 8.png|Out of Uniform Personality Prior the events of 5 Years Later, GoTro was a smart-mouthed slacker. Due to training at the plumber academy, he has lost his lazy nature (mostly), but still has that smart-Alec tone to him. He is skilled with technology and computers and such. Powers and Abilities * 'Technology enhancing- '''GoTro can enter technology, control it, and enhance it to his whim. * '''Shapeshifting- '''GoTro can change the shape of his body, allowing him to stretch his body or mimic weaponry. * '''Laser Beam- '''GoTro is able to fire a laser beam from his "eye" * '''Plumber Training-' Since GoTro is a Plumber, he has gone through a basic Plumber training regime, and thus has the skills of a plumber. Weaknesses * 'Magnetic waves- '''Magnetic waves can disrupt GoTro's physical form. * '''Electricity- '''Electricity-based attacks can disrupt GoTro's techno-organic body. * '''Techno-Organic Viruses- '''Since GoTro is partially technology, he is susceptible to being corrupted by viruses. History Prior to the events of 5 Years Later, GoTro was a major slacker on Galvan B, not really showing his true potential. The smart-mouthed, tech-advancing Mechamorph goof off was destined for a life of mediocrity and most likely failure. However, much to his annoyance/dismay, was sent to Plumber Academy to achieve self-discipline and (most importantly) self-respect. With the ever-growing arsenal of tech-based gadgetry at Plumber Academy, GoTro was given the chance to use his abilities as an advantage, proving to be a stronger asset to a team (at least when keeping his mouth shut). Proving such abilities impressed the likes of Commander Ben Tennyson, and, after graduating, was sent to join the Orion Squad, an elite force worthy to work under Ben. In [[Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost|''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost]]'' (Page 4), he was seen in Ben's flashback with the rest of the Orion Squad. In [[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]]'' (Page 2- 22), he was with the rest of the Orion Squad at Lula's post while Danny and Ben were on Earth, due to her wanting to be together in case they had to fight someone. When it is brought up that they might have to fight Vilgax, GoTo dismissed it, saying that Vilgax hasn't been seen in years. When the life form alert was set off, he and the rest of the team made it to the teleport hub, where he met Danny for the first time. When Ben found out that there was a software breach, he questioned GoTo why he wasn't on digital surveillance, to which he responds that he was with Lula with the rest of the Orion squad in case they had to fight. He was later summoned with the rest of the Orion Squad to the Transport Hanger, where he was told that Cooper would be the acting commander while Ben was gone. GoTro seemed to be jealous of Cooper's technopathic abilities. In Chapter 8: Risen ''(Page 10-51), GoTro along the rest of the Orion Squad await new orders in the Plumber Base. After a successful battle against Skulker, they are soon caught by a surprise attack by Ember. Eve, Chirp, and Phil agree to stay behind as Cooper, Lula, Crawnch, and GoTro leave to help The Heroes. When they arrive at The Keshawn Desert, their ship is immediately struck by a solar flare emitting from the activated Godmaker, but the arriving avengers are saved by Danny. Crawnch, Lula and GoTro are then tasked with taking out Technus. Appearances *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (first appearance; cameo) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' *Chapter 8: Risen Trivia *GoTro was based off Alex Gautreaux. **GoTro's name comes from a simplified pronunciation of Alex's last name, "GO - Tro". * He is obsessed with in-universe Ben 10 cartoon. * GoTro's design was very different in Chapter 2, and received an update from Chapter 5 onwards. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Orion Squad Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Technology